Standing  Up Again    A story of overcoming abuse
by showtunediva
Summary: Collab w HermoineLennon   Focusses on Audrey's abusive relationship  how it begins... and eventually ends. Rated T for Violence and language
1. Skid Row Beginnings

**Standing Up Again**

**Collab w HermoineLennon **

**Chapter 1- Skid Row Beginnings**

Audrey Fullerton had moved to Skid Row from her home in Long Island to get away from the troubles at home. Her mother was abusive both physically and verbally to both her and her father. Audrey was the strong female role model for her younger sisters Debbie and Darlene. At 16 she was a high school drop out and living on her own.

Her father and sisters drove her down to Manhattan from Long Island to help with getting settled into her new house. Her new apartment was right next to a flower shop.

Three girls about Audrey's age were hanging out outside the apartment building.

"Hey there, need any help moving in?" One of the girls asked

Mr. Fullerton smiled. "Sure, we'll need as much help as we can get. We've got a lot of stuff to unload."

The three girls got up and went to the car to start unpacking boxes.

"What's your name girl?" the girl with the box of dishes asked

"I'm Audrey. This is my dad and these are my two sisters. I'm just moving here from Long Island." Audrey smiled at someone she hoped would become a new friend

"Nice to meet you Audrey, I'm Crystal and those two are Chiffon and Ronette. Welcome to town. What brings you here from upstate?"

Audrey's father was quick to answer that question. "My wife is abusive and she needed to get away from the violence."

"Sorry to hear about your tough home life, wish I could be the poster child for brighter tomorrows on Skid Row." Crystal said.

"Are the people nice here?" Audrey asked.

"Mostly, though the one person you'll want to try to avoid is Orin Scrivello." Chiffon said

"Who's he?"

"He's a dentist who practices in town who is a little bit older than us." Crystal answered.

"What's so bad about him?" Audrey was curious as to why should she avoid this fellow. The name seemed vaguely familiar to her. She could pinpoint the reason why.

"He has unnerving practices on his patients. Instead of using the laughing gas on them he uses it on himself to get high."

"Why does he do that?"

"No one knows. Clearly he gets pleasure from other people's pain"

Audrey was quick to change the subject and make a mental note to avoid Orin if she were ever to run into him. She hoped she never would.

"Are there any places around here hiring? I'll be needing a job to pay the rent."

"We work at a night club as waitresses and cabaret singers ..they're not hiring right now but the flower shop right next store is."

Audrey smiled. "Great. When can I apply?"

"As soon as we're done moving you in We'll take you down there."

"See Audrey, you haven't even been here two seconds and you already have a job offer." Her father said smiling.

Audrey nodded and thought to herself

'Yeah, I guess it won't be too bad on Skid Row.'

After the move in was successfully complete Audrey embraced her sisters.

"You two be good for daddy and be strong for each other. I promise to visit." She said

Her sisters were crying but the oldest Debbie tried to regain her composure "We will Audrey. We love you."

"I love you too."

Her dad kissed her and rubbed her shoulder.

"You'll do great here Audrey just stick with these three girls and you can't go wrong." He smiled and pointed toward Crystal Ronette and Chiffon

"We'll take good care of her." Crystal promised.

After her dad and sisters left Chiffon Ronette and Crystal walked with Audrey over to the flower shop.

The four girls entered the store in a single file line.

"Hey Mr. Mushnik, we got someone to fill your job opening." Crystal called.

A forty year old man who looked slightly overweight came to the front of the store.

"Really?" he said

Crystal smiled "Yeah, really. She, Crystal and Chiffon made way for Audrey to move toward him.

"Hello Mr. Mushnik,. I'm Audrey Fullerton and I'm new to town. I was wondering about your opening."

Mr. Mushnik smiled "We're looking for a cashier and an assistant flower arrangement specialist. Seymour here will show you the ropes to the flower arranging."

A boy exactly Audrey's age looking slightly disheveled emerged from the back room.

"Audrey, this is Seymour Krelborn. Seymour, this is Audrey Fullerton she's applying for the flower arrangement assistant position."

Audrey looked in Seymour's stunningly blue eyes. She had never seen a boy so attractive in her life. Not even any of the boys she had attended school with on Long Island.

"So Audrey, are you interested in the job?" Seymour asked.

Audrey nodded "Very much so. I look forward to starting."

Mr. Mushnik and Seymour both smiled broadly.

"Great. You'll start tomorrow. Mr. Mushnik said.

"What time should I be here?" she asked

"Store opens at 9 but we usually do inventory around 8:15."

Audrey grinned. "Great, I'll see you then"

The four girls left the store.

"Wow, that worked like clockwork," Crystal said.

Ronette turned toward Audrey "Are you excited about starting work tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, definitely. It sounds like a lot of fun. Arranging flowers is something I've done before."

"What do you think of Seymour?" Crystal asked

Audrey blushed.

"I actually think he's really cute. I can't wait to get to know him better."

"He's a good friend of ours. Stick with the four of us and you can't go wrong." Chiffon said with a broad smile.

Audrey was so happy she had met such great friends on her first day on Skid Row. She couldn't wait to get to know them better… especially Seymour.

It was really bothering Audrey why the name Orin Scrivello seemed so familiar to her. It wasn't until weeks later when she would actually have an encounter with him. She had a night job at the Gutter and he frequented the bar.

"Hi pretty lady, what's your name?" the stranger asked

"Audrey, what's yours?"

"Orin. Orin Scrivello. I'm a dentist in town."

"I'm new here I've only been living here for two weeks."

Audrey's brain was refusing to make the connection that this was the same Orin that Crystal Ronette and Chiffon had warned her about. 'He doesn't seem so bad.' She though to herself. An innocent first impression.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Jack Daniels."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Audrey disappeared toward the back of the restaurant.

When Audrey returned with his drink Orin continued making small talk

"So what brings you to Skid Row?"

"Getting away from a bad home situation. My mom was abusive. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Are you the only child?"

"No I have two little sisters. One who is thirteen and one who is ten. You?"

"Yup, I'm my mom's one and only. My dad was abusive too he walked out on us when I was two."

"Sorry to hear that."

"When you live on Skid Row you've got to take what you can get. Wanna come back to my place?"

"We just met."

"Figured we could get to know each other better."

"Sure why not?"

From their first meeting Audrey had no clue that getting in to a relationship with Orin would lead to the same type of abuse she moved to Skid Row to get away from to begin with. She would later regret ever getting involved with him.

**Author's Note: ** This collaboration with HermoineLennon will be my last Little Shop fic for quite awhile. As much as I enjoy writing about Little Shop I am starting to lose interest in this fandom and a lot of my storylines are beginning to get repetitive. I have also been really busy with work so I haven't had as much time as I did during the summer months to write fics. I have fallen behind on updating current fics and posting new ones so with in the next couple weeks I will try as hard as possible to bring my profile up to date. Be on the look out for new fics, Thanks to all who have given me feedback on my previous LSOH fics and all my other fics. They are truly appreciated. Neither HermoineLennon nor myself own the rights to any characters from Little Shop of Horrors. Enjoy! **Additional note:** I will be writing the odd numbered chapters and HermoineLennon will be writing the even numbered chapters.


	2. Another Lifetime

Standing Up Again

(Seymour's POV)

"Are you all right, Audrey?"

She's staring into space – third time today. Things are worse than I thought. That scumbag of a boyfriend must be dumping on her again.

"Audrey?"

I really can't stand the way he treats her. She deserves better. She's too good for him, much too good.

"Audrey!" I snap my fingers, and her daze is broken. She shakes her head and her eyes come into focus. "S-Seymour?"

I nod reassuringly. Should I pat her on the back or something? Or would it be awkward, y'know, me touching her…? "I'm here, Audrey. What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing" – she isn't looking me in the eye – "just spacing out, I guess." She hurries over to the shelf full of roses and starts arranging the bouquets. "Ow!" She yanks her hand away. I can see the bright spot of blood on her fingertip.

"Lemme get a band-aid." I open the desk drawer below the cash register and rummage for a minute or two, eventually coming up with a bandage, which I hand to her. "You hardly ever prick your finger," I comment, trying to pry her troubles out of her and compliment her at the same time. "You've always been really good at the job."

"Thanks," she says, smiling at me. Boy, that smile. "So've you. Sorry if I'm a little distracted." She sinks into the chair behind the desk. She looks exhausted, and it's only one o'clock.

"You seem tired."

"Yeah, that, too."

"Any particular reason?"

"Long night."

"Must have been" – I can't hold it in any longer, seeing her bent out of shape this way – "with that twisted guy you're dating."

She bursts into tears. Good going, Krelborn. "Oh, Seymour, I don't know how much longer I can take it. It's horrible, plain horrible! He hits me every night now. And the things he says…Seymour, am I really that useless?" She gazes at me helplessly.

I move toward her. "I…Audrey, you –"

"KRELBORN!"

We jump away from one another. I have no idea what I was about to do, but it probably would have made me look stupid anyway. "M-Mr. Mushnik!" I stammer.

"What've you been doing all this time?" growls my boss, storming in from the back room. "You two were supposed to be arranging roses!" He gestures toward the shelf, which is only about half-done.

"I'll finish it, sir, I promise," I plead. And I plan on doing it all. Audrey's in no condition to work. Can't he see that?

"Well, you'd better, or…" His voice trails off. I'm looking at the bouquet shelf, but I can tell he's looking at Audrey. "Audrey."

"Mr. Mushnik?" she squeaks. That dentist's made her so timid. She's even more wonderful than usual when she's relaxed, natural. I wish I could get her to be like that more often. But as long as she's with HIM, I guess not.

Mr. Mushnik sighs. "What'd he do to you now?"

"Who?"

"You know who I mean. Orin Scrivello."

"Er – D.D.S.," she adds gently. I turn around, and his fiery glare scares me almost as much as it scares her. "Sorry, sir – I mean –"

"No. He doesn't deserve that title. That guy's real trouble, Audrey."

"I know, Mr. Mushnik, I know! But I can't get rid of him!"

He apparently gives up and rounds on me instead. "All right, Krelborn, those roses are going to be done in TEN MINUTES, or ELSE!" He stalks out, slamming the door behind him. Trying to tune out Audrey's hiccupping, or at the very least hold my tongue, I set to work on the roses.

(Audrey's POV)

Everything, all the pain, all the heartache, comes flooding back and makes me want to kill myself. I'm really beginning to wonder how much longer I can take it. But what will happen when I can't anymore? Am I going to stand up to him? Ha. That's a joke. He'd murder me.

I wouldn't put it past him.

Watching Seymour, my closest friend, weave clumps of roses together into beautiful bouquets, I remember it all crystal-clear. Seymour doesn't know about my first encounter with Orin. That was a long, long time ago…almost seems like another lifetime…

[The little blonde-headed girl teetered into the daycare center, greeted by young women with smiles too big for their faces. She turned to wave goodbye, but her mama was already putting the car in gear. Tears began to form in the toddler's eyes, but she didn't want any of the kids to think she was a crybaby. So she put on a brave front and marched over to the blocks.

"Ooh," she cooed, reaching for the bright blue one. "That's pretty."

She was abruptly knocked over. "Ow!" Dazed, she glanced up at the perpetrator: a smirking, self-satisfied boy who snatched the blue block out of her hands. "Mine!" he said, and threw it across the room. It hit another little girl on the head, who started to cry.

"Now, now," scolded one of the ladies, rushing over to comfort the crying girl and casting a reproachful glare in the boy's direction. "We don't do that to other boys and girls, Orin. Please apologize."

The boy shook his head vigorously. "No."

"Come on, you can do it. Tell Cathie you're sorry."

"No!" And he picked up another block and hurled it at the lady and her sniffling charge. The lady ducked it and, hoisting Cathie on one arm, walked swiftly over to grab the boy by the hand. "You're coming with me, Orin."

The little blonde girl watched, wide-eyed. "You're mean!" she informed the boy as he grinned over his shoulder. "You're gonna get a time-out!"

Just before he and the lady rounded the corner, he stuck his tongue out at the little blonde girl. She returned the gesture.

Many, many years slipped by before girl and boy met again. Both families had been battered and bruised, and they wound up discussing this over drinks at a smoky, noisy nightclub called The Gutter. The girl worked the midnight shift, coupled with a day job at the Skid Row Flower shop, to support herself until the glorious day when she could move out. Admittedly, she was charmed by his devilish grin, greased hair, and leather jacket – but his voice…it had a blunt, bitter edge that scared her sometimes. It made her wonder about his abilities, his strength, the things he had done.

In any event, she was experiencing very mixed feelings toward him by the time her shift drew to a close. She was just having an internal argument over whether she should ask him to come again – whether she really would like to see him again – when he leaned over the bar and kissed her. The feeling was rough, jagged, much like his voice; and the moment it started, she knew she wanted it to stop. But he didn't let go, didn't pull away, and eventually the entire club's attention was fixated on them.

After what felt to the girl like an eternity, he almost leapt back in triumph, gestured toward her, and said, "My new girl!"

The crowd exploded into applause. The girl blushed and pasted a smile on her face, a million thoughts dizzying her brain. Was this a good idea? Should she try to calm everyone down and correct him? No, he didn't seem like the type to want to be corrected. He was smiling like a madman now.

Little did she know how right she was going to be.]


	3. A Girl's Gotta Stand Up For Herself

**Standing Up Again **

**Chapter 3-A Girl's Got to Stand Up For Herself**

After Seymour finished tying the rose bouquets he went to the front of the store to make sure the front window display was neat. He couldn't really focus on his work though He was too worried about Audrey. Mr. Mushnik could sense this. After the store was closed for the day and Audrey had gone home, Mr. Mushnik opened the conversation for discussion.

"You seemed awfully distracted today boychick."

"I know sir. I'm just so worried about Audrey. It's unbearable."

Mr. Mushnik nodded. "I know Seymour, I'm worried about her too."

"Did you see how horrible she looked today?"

"Yes, I did. No amount of make up can cover up those bruises."

Seymour felt so much anger toward Orin. It was hard to believe that Audrey had such a hard time seeing what a monster he truly was.

"Why doesn't she just leave him?" Seymour made a suggestion that seemed to make the most amount of sense.

"Obviously he's instilled quite a bit of fear into her." Mr. Mushnik replied

'Yeah and man handled her self-esteem to the point of non-exisistance.' Seymour thought to himself.

"All I know Seymour is that you and Audrey can't let Audrey's personal life affect your work. The store will suffer if this happens."

'Yes, sir. I understand.

"Good night, Seymour."

"Good night Mr. Mushnik."

Mr. Mushnik left the store, locking the door behind him. Seymour headed downstairs to his basement apartment, his heart heavy with worry about Audrey and what he could possibly do to help her.

The next day the store did not open til 1:00pm Seymour woke up early and met Chiffon Crystal and Ronette for breakfast at 9:15 at Al Smederick's diner… their favorite hang out. Not soon after he got there they ordered their food. Seymour was thirsty ,hungry and sleep deprived.

"You don't look like you got much sleep last night, sugar." Chiffon said noticing the bags under Seymour's eyes.

Seymour nodded. "Your observation is correct. I didn't sleep at all last night. The reason why is because I am so worried about Audrey."

Ronette, who was sitting next to Seymour squeezed his hand tightly. "We are too Seymour."

"Look at how miserable she is… both physically and emotionally. I can't stand it. I wish there was some way we could help her other then suggesting that she leave him."

Crystal looked at a loss for words. "Orin is a chump. He treats Audrey like dirt. We warned her about him from day one .Didn't we Chiffon?"

Chiffon nodded. "Sure did. She didn't listen though. I really wish she had."

"The problem is Audrey doesn't know how to stand up for herself against Orin. " Seymour said

Ronette shook her head. "She said she's tried but nothing has been working."

"He totally man handles her self-esteem. It sickens me." Seymour said as he cut into his sausage with vengeance slicing it into tiny pieces then dipping it into the blob of ketchup on the side of his plate.

"Well the girl needs to try harder. A girl's got to stand up for herself! Especially against a maniac like Orin." Crystal said

The other three friends nodded in agreement.

"All four of us should make it a point to talk to her together." Seymour said. He glanced at his watch. "It's 10:20 now. I have less then 2 hours to kill before work."

"Do you think we should head over to her place now?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, let's pay and get over there." Ronette said.

The four friends paid their bill and made a quick dash for Audrey's apartment.

Audrey answered the door and was surprised to see her friends. Seymour the most of all.

"Seymour, shouldn't you be working?"

"The store's not opening til 1:00 Audrey. Mr. Mushnik gave us the morning off remember?"

"Oh yeah, guess I kind of forgot. I wasn't completely focused yesterday."

"Yeah, I noticed." Seymour said.

"Audrey, can we come in? Chiffon said.

"Sure."Audrey opened the door and ushered her friends inside.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Audrey asked

"No, we all just came from breakfast at Smederick's."

"Audrey , all four of us are really concerned about you," Seymour got straight to the point.

"Yeah, girl. We don't like the way that chump of a boyfriend is treating you." Chiffon said

A torrent of tears let loose from Audrey.

"You guys don't realize how much I appreciate your support. I've been feeling so alone."

"You can always talk to us about anything." Crystal said comfortingly.

The others nodded in unison.

"What's on your mind?" Seymour asked

"Well, ya see I really want to break it off with Orin but I just don't think I can do it." Audrey said. Her legs shaking against the couch at the very thought.

"Why not?" Chiffon asked.

"I'm scared he'll beat me up worse." Audrey said matter of factly

"Audrey, you have to be stronger for yourself. Don't you want to be a good role model for your sisters?" Crystal asked

"That's the thing. I really do want to be a good role model to my sisters. That's why I'm so afraid to call home and tell my dad about the abuse. I'm afraid admitting that will make me weaker…not stronger."

Ronette moved over to the couch and put a comforting arm around Audrey's shoulders.

"Your family will never give up on you and neither will any of us. We'll be strong for you but you also have to be a little bit stronger for yourself."

"How can I do that? I have no idea how to stand up to Orin."

Crystal looked her friend straight in the face.

"First of all you gotta tell that chump to stop pushing you around. If he doesn't, tell him you'll leave him."

"But how you can be sure he won't continue to beat me up if I do leave him?"

There was silence. None of them have considered this before.

"Audrey, think for a second. Do you really love Orin?" Ronette inquired.

"I used to but I'm not sure if I do anymore or if I can."

"Has he ever told you once that you're beautiful or that he loves you?

"Not that I can recall."

Seymour interjected. "Have you ever thought of committing suicide?

Audrey never thought anyone would ask her this. "Yes, a couple times."

"Do you realize how much the people who love you would miss you if you committed suicide?"

"You guys are the reason I want to live. Especially my sisters. I have to be strong for them."

Ronette took Audrey in her arms and stroked her hair "We wouldn't want to lose you either. That's why you have to figure out how to deal with this situation with Orin."

Audrey was shaking.

"Audrey, there's no reason to be scared." Crystal consoled. "We're all here for you and we'll help you get through this."

"You have to be stronger Audrey. For us, for your sisters… but especially for you." Seymour said.

"I know. I just get so afraid of how Orin would react if I told him I wanted to end the relationship."

"Would it help at all if one of us was with you for moral support?" Crystal suggested.

"Maybe. Though I don't think Orin would appreciate that too much."

"Who cares if he approves? We want to see first hand how he treats you. We've only really ever seen the aftermath." Seymour said indicating the bruise on her right cheek.

Audrey considered this for a second.

"I guess a little moral support can't hurt." Audrey said


	4. 2 Points of View

**Standing Up Again –Chapter 4**

(Orin's POV)

Some people aren't meant to be crossed. I'm one of those people. You mess with me, you'll be sorry. Unfortunately for me, lotsa people don't understand that. You gotta pound it into them. Audrey's one of _those_ people. Just didn't get that I'm the boss, I make the decisions. She knows better now. I got her right where I want her.

And Mama told me I'd never get a girl. Ha. I sure showed her.

Lately, though, I've been getting a strange feeling. Something that tells me Audrey ain't gonna be around much longer. Well, that's just not gonna fly in my book. When's she gonna learn I'm all she's got? Nobody else cared enough to pick her up off the street and give her a taste of real life.

For instance, she's late for dinner tonight. That's why I'm coming to that damn shop to pick her up, the nitwit. She doesn't have brains enough to dump that job and shoot for the moon. Like I said, I made her what she is.

I park my motorcycle – illegally, but I could care less – and make my grand entrance. Audrey tenses up. _Good girl_.

(Audrey's POV)

Oh my God. He's here. I can't believe I forgot! I'm dead. Literally, my life is over.

Turning my head a few degrees to the left, despite the stiffness in my neck, I see Seymour's incredulous face. I haven't introduced the two to one another, but Seymour's smart. He knows who it is.

In fact, I'd hoped never to have to introduce them, but my own stupidity brought this upon me. And upon Seymour. I don't know where Mr. Mushnik could be.

Orin takes a step toward me. "Third time this week," he says, quietly, dangerously, clenching and unclenching the fist at his side.

My heart leaps into my throat. "I-I'm sorry," I stutter. He's limited my vocabulary, I swear.

"Yeah, you better be, you worthless bleach blonde. Now go." He points outside to the motorcycle on the curb. Thank goodness he hasn't hit me yet. But he will. It'll come later tonight.

"Uh – er, Orin, before we go, I'd like you to meet Seymour. I work with him." I gesture with a shaking hand to Seymour, who smiles a false smile. "Hi," he says. "You must be Audrey's boyfriend."

Oh no. What if Orin starts a fight? I'd hate him to hit Seymour even worse than me!

Luckily, Orin stays where he is. He kinda gives Seymour the once-over, which clearly makes Seymour uncomfortable. Me, I'm petrified.

And then Orin stares at me again. "You gonna introduce me or what?"

I leap into action – well, not physically, but you know what I mean. "Oh, right, of course, Seymour, this is Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. My boyfriend."

Orin doesn't look away. I squirm. "Anything else?'

"Who I love a lot?"

"That's more like it." He grins and jerks his head toward the window. "Now come on, we got a reservation for dinner."

I give Seymour a miserable gaze as I follow Orin out the door. There will be violence later. I could promise anyone.

"Er…bye, Audrey. Nice to meet you, Orin!" he calls after us.

But he couldn't be less sincere.


	5. Uneasy

**Standing Up Again**

**Chapter 5- Uneasy**

After Audrey and Orin left the flower shop Seymour had an uneasy feeling in the pit of stomach. His every thought about Orin and the way he treated Audrey had been correct. He could only assume how much worse the physical abuse could be than the verbal abuse it was any worse at all.

Mr. Mushnik had been conducting the end of the day inventory and had heard the dialogue exchange between the three young people. He noted the look on Seymour's face as he entered the main store.

"Boychik, I sense you are feeling some what concerned for Audrey."

"Even more so than before sir, did you hear the way Orin was talking to her?"

Mr. Mushin had a solemn look on his face. He nodded.

" I certainly did. Have you and the girls tried to talk some sense in to her about leaving him?"

Seymour nodded.

"Yes sir, we have. We just hope she'll listen to us."

"She will my boy. I think she knows deep down how much you all care for her."

"Would you ever consider talking to her sir?"

"I just may do that. I am just as disturbed by the way he treats her as much as you are."

Seymour nodded his head. He felt he couldn't contribute much more to the conversation.

"Good night my boy. Be sure to lock up."

"I will sir."

Mr. Mushnik grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and left the store.

Mr. Mushnik got to the store early the next morning and saw Audrey in the break room.

'Ah, what a perfect opportunity." He thought to himself

"Good morning Audrey. You're here early this morning." He said

Audrey nodded .

" I know Mr. Mushnik, I wanted to talk to you. I know you've been worried about me."

"Did Seymour tell you that?"

"No, sir I kind of figured it out on my own."

Mr. Mushnik sighed with relief because he didn't have to feel awkward about instantiating the conversation. He then cleared his throat and looked at Audrey sternly.

"Audrey, I heard the way Orin was talking to you yesterday when he came to pick you up. I didn't like what I heard.

Audrey looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that sir."

"You shouldn't need to apologize how awful that hooligan treats you."

Audrey was silent.

"Audrey why haven't you tried to be firm with Orin about the way he treats you?"

"I have sir, he doesn't seem to want to listen to me."

"Have you even tried to talk to him about the abuse?"

"Once, he just dismissed the subject as if nothing was wrong then he accused me of being a slut and hit me."

Mr, Mushnik looked at his young female employee and then reached out to put a comforting arm around her.

"Audrey, you need to be stronger with Orin. Put your foot down a little harder. You have people here who love you and are standing behind you. We want what is best for you."

"I know that sir."

Mr. Mushnik pulled her in to his arms in a warm embrace and whispered something in her ear. It was a simple sentence of advice.

"Do the right thing."


	6. The Confrontation

**Standing Up Again**

**Chapter 6- The Confrontation**

The following evening Audrey went on a date with Orin. Before she left her apartment she called Chiffon and asked her if she could meet her at her house afterward. "You know that moral support thing you talked about last night? I need you for that."

"No problem. What time will you back from dinner?"

"Around 8:45."

"Okay, see you then."

Ding Dong!

Audrey opened the door and saw Orin standing in the doorway.

"You ready to go?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes." Audrey said meekly.

"Let's go."

The date was incredibly uncomfortable for Audrey. Mostly because she spent the whole time running through her thoughts of how she was going to dump him. Orin didn't seem to be in mood for conversation tonight. He barely said two words to her all evening long.

"Orin, would like to come back to my place for dessert?" she asked

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Cheesecake."

"Sounds fine to me. Better then spending money on the crappy desserts they have here."

They paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"I have a friend coming over too. I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine with me. Who is it?"

"My best friend Chiffon."

"Fine… just as long as it's not that twerpy kid Seymour you work with at the flower shop."

Audrey did not like the fact that he was calling Seymour a twerp but decided against saying anything to him at that moment.

Audrey had left Chiffon an extra house key under the doormat so by the time they got back to the apartment she had already had the coffee brewing and the dessert plates set out.

"Hi Audrey. Hello Orin. How was dinner?" she chirped.

Audrey smiled at her friend . Orin thought she was too happy for his liking, "Fine. Let's cut the cheese cake and start eating." Audrey said.

"Okay."

Orin was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable and suspicious. Why had Audrey invited him back to her apartment anyway? They could have easily had dessert at the restaurant. He had a lot to do to get ready for a busy day at the office tomorrow. Why was Chiffon here? Orin wanted to be alone with Audrey. To him having Chiffon there was an invasion of privacy.

Dessert was eaten in uncomfortable silence.

After the dessert plates were cleared Audrey cleared her throat.

"Orin, we have to talk."

"Okay, then talk.. she has to leave though." Orin said jerking his finger at Chiffon.

" No, sorry. I'm staying… for moral support." Chiffon said.

'What kind of moral support?' Orin thought to himself. Maybe he was better off not knowing.

"Orin, I wanted to talk to you… about us" Audrey said.

"What do you mean… talk about us?"

"Talk about our relationship… how certain things need to change."

"Like what?" Orin was starting to feel even more uncomfortable with Chiffon being in the room.

"Like the way you treat me."

"What do you mean? I treat you fine."

Chiffon snorted . "Hell, you do."

Orin shot a stony glance at her " Who's talkin to you?"

Chiffon had not meant to purposely interrupt Audrey's train of thought but she felt the need to throw in her two sense.

"Don't try to avoid the subject Orin. My friends and I can see how poorly you treat Audrey. Just look at her face."

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"You see all those bruises on her cheek?"

"Yeah."

"You gave her those. You give her a new one every night when you beat her up."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Orin asked. He didn't appreciate how Chiffon was interfering. Audrey could sense this.

"Chiffon I can take care of this from here. Feel free to stay if you want." She put her hand gently on her friend's shoulder. The last thing she wanted to happen was for Orin and Chiffon to get into a fight.

Chiffon went to sit in an easy chair in a corner that wasn't too far out of Audrey's view.

"Orin, I don't like the way you treat me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I moved away from my house to get away from an abusive situation.. I never expected to get into another one when we started to date but look where things have ended up."

"So you don't want to be with me anymore?"

" I'm not really sure I can take the pain. Physically mentally or emotionally."

"Is there another guy?"

Audrey did not feel like mentioning the fact that she had feelings for Seymour. That would only make the situation worse. She couldn't even begin to picture what kind of terrible things he could do to Seymour.

"There's no other guy."

"You lyin to me?"

"No." she said meekly. She could sense Orin was about to hit her.

"You better not be lying to me you dirty slut."

Orin advanced toward her. Chiffon got up from her seat ready to pounce like a hungry cheetah.

His open hand was extended. It made a connection with her cheek.  
_SLAP SLAP_

"Orin, **STOP!"** Audrey screamed

"Hell, I will unless you tell me the truth." Orin said

_SLAP SLAP_

"Hey, didn't you hear her? She told you to stop." Chiffon said.

"What are you going to do about it Ms Nosy?" he asked.

Chiffon could see this was turning into a disaster.

"Audrey, I need to talk to Orin alone. Why don't you go into the bathroom and throw some cold water and cream on your face?"

Audrey sent a grateful look at her friend and left the room leaving Chiffon alone with the sadistic dentist. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Can't you see how scared she is of you?" she asked

"Do you think I care?" Orin sneered.

'Obviously you don't.' she thought to herself

"Orin, I think you need to back off from Audrey for awhile."

"She better not be cheating on me with that twerp Seymour. I'll bash his face in if she is."

"Please leave Seymour out of this. He has nothing to do with the way you treat Audrey. He's just as concerned about her as me and my two other friends are."

"Why are you even getting involved Chiffon? This doesn't even concern you."

"Hell, it does! Audrey is my best friend. I will not stand for the way you treat her. You have torn her apart physically and emotionally. I won't be the least bit surprised if she ends up dumping you. That's what I honestly think she should do."

"You don't think I deserve her?"

"No. Just the opposite I don't think she deserves you. You're a chump and you treat her like shit."

"No, I don't."

"You just gave me a first hand example of how you do, so don't even try to deny it."

The bathroom door opened

"Orin, please leave. I think we need distance from each other for awhile." Audrey said

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You better not." Orin was about to throw another punch.

"Lay another hand on her and I'll call the cops." Chiffon threatened.

"Orin, just go." Audrey barely whispered.

Orin picked up his glass and smashed it on the floor. Then he picked up his jacket and left without so much as a thank you for the cheesecake.

Audrey collapsed on the floor by entry way to the bathroom convulsing in tears.

Chiffon ran over to her and took her into her arms.

"You did a good job sugar. It took a lot of guts to say the things you said."

Audrey sniffled. "Thanks Chiffon. I appreciate you being here for me tonight."

"No problem."

"You see what I go through every night?"

All Chiffon could do was nod.

"Can I stay with you guys tonight? I don't feel safe here."

"Sure, you can stay with us as long you need."

Audrey went into her bedroom to pack an overnight bag. Chiffon went to pick up the broken glass.

"Chiffon, what should I do? Audrey asked

"I can see why you're so scared of breaking up with him. Have you guys considered going to therapy or anything like that?"

"No, do you think we should?"

"I think it could help."

"Do you think this relationship is even worth saving?"

Chiffon was lost for words so she remained silent.


	7. Ending It

**Ending It**

Standing Up Again Chapter 7

**A/N**: HermoineLennon was unable to collaborate with me anymore so I'm tying up the loose ends to this fic myself. This will be my final Little Shop fan fic. It is high time I move on to other fandoms. Thanks to all have commented on my Little Shop fics. I am hope you still continue to read my other stuff. Please remember I do not own rights t o the characters from Little Shop. The only ones I own rights to are the ones I created myself, Audrey's father and sisters who are explored in more depth In my 2nd full length LSOH fic **Epilogue To The Three Matchmakers.**

The next morning Audrey woke up… briefly forgetting where she was. She then looked around and realized she was in a futon bed in Chiffon's bedroom. She was felt liberated about having the courage to stand up to Orin the previous night but was slightly scared about what would happen next.

Chiffon's alarm clock glared in her face. It read 7:45. If she did not hurry she would be late for work. She had completely forgotten that she had promised Mr. Mushnik she would be in by 8:30 to get a new flower arrangement ready for a first communion that was that afternoon.

She knocked on the bathroom door and was grateful no one else was in the shower. She showered and put some make up on..to cover up what she hoped would be the last bruises she would ever get from Orin.

When she got to the kitchen Crystal, Chiffon and Ronette were all waiting for her at the table

Ronette got up to embrace her. "Chiffon was just telling us about last night." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, girl we're happy for you that you finally stood up to Orin." Crystal said

Audrey broke free from her embrace. "I can't stay and reminisce for long. I totally forgot I had to be in work early today so I have to kind of eat on the run."

"What time do you have to be there?" Crystal asked

"8:30."

"Well It's only 5 of 8 you'll have plenty of time to get over there." Chiffon said putting a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of her friend.

Audrey agreed.

"So what's your next step?" Crystal asked.

Audrey swallowed a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"No question about it, I'm definitely dumping him. I don't know why I've waited this long." Audrey said with a smile.

Her friends grinned at her.

"Excellent!" Ronette said

"I'm just kind of afraid of the aftermath."

Chiffon looked confused. "What aftermath?"

"Well, the first thing I'm worried about is the fact that abuse could easily get wose."

"It won't." Ronette assured her.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, that guy is a physcopath." Chiffon said.

"What's the second thing you're worried about?"

Audrey got dreamy eyed for a moment but then her demeanor changed and she let out an exasperated sigh,

"Orin constantly accuses me of cheating on him with Seymour." She said

"You wouldn't do that, not in a million years!" Ronette said instantly angry that Orin would dream of making that accusation.

"Of course not. He doesn't know that I have feelings for Seymour, but soon enough weather or not he knows or cares about that won't make a difference…at least not to me."

"Are you worried Seymour might be put in danger?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. I think Orin knows I have feelings for Seymour.. I don't know he'd be able to figure that out but he's definitely on to something if he keeps accusing me of cheating."

"But you're not cheating. You and Seymour aren't even dating." Crystal said

"Yet, we're not dating yet." Audrey countered.

"Are you asking him out?" Crystal asked after three minutes of awestruck silence.

"Yes, soon after I break up with Orin I plan on asking Seymour out."

"Good for you!" Ronette was smiling from ear to ear

"Yeah, Audrey. You and Seymour would make a great couple." Crystal said squeezing her friend's hand approvingly.

"Thanks. I think it will be a lot easier to move my relationship with Seymour to the next level once Orin is out of the picture."

Audrey looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:15. "Gotta go,guys. See you later."

Audrey walked in the to the flower shop all smiles

"Good Morning Audrey. You're looking chipper today." Mr. Mushnik greeted his employee.

"Mornin' Mr. Mushnik."

"Did you talk to Orin last night?"

"Yes I did. He wasn't too happy… as you can probably tell from my latest bruise but I stood my ground."

"Good for you my child. I am proud of you. Now get to work on those bouquets for the first communion they need to be at the church by 11:15."

"Yes sir, right away. Is Seymour here yet? I want to tell him the great news."

"Yes, right now he's watering the Audrey II. He'll be back to help you with bouquets in a second."

Audrey smiled and walked to the back room.. getting to work immediately. Seymour joined her a few minutes later.

"So Mr. Mushnik said you finally stood up to Orin." Seymour said

"Sure did."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Slightly vindicated… yet slightly scared."

"Have you decided to dump him?"

"Yes but I am worried about the after effects?"

"Like what?"

"Well he has accused me of cheating on him with you several times ."

Seymour was floored.

"You know, I'd never ever cheat."

Audrey grinned at her co-worker "Of course I do, but he doesn't know you as well as I do so that's why he's so accusatory."

"Are you worried he's gonna hurt me or something?"

"Sort of."

"Well, I won't let that loser beat me up Audrey. I've got twice as much backbone as him."

'Yeah, but I wouldn't want you to get pulverized." Audrey thought to herself.

"So do you think we could start dating?" Seymour asked timidly not wanting to tread uneven waters.

"Yes, Seymour… I'd like that a lot. I have to end things with Orin first though."

"When do you plan on doing that?"

"We're giving each other space for awhile… I'm sure he won't stay away for long though."

"After you dump him I hope he stays away forever." Seymour said.

Audrey reached across the table, grabbed his hand and whispered "Me too."

"I love you Audrey."

"I love you too."

Before they could even think of kissing when Mr. Mushnik could easily catch them they immediately returned back to their work.

The week flew by… on Friday at the end of her shift Audrey was surprised to see Orin waiting for her outside the store.

There was awkward silence for a long time.

"Hi Audrey."

"Hello Orin."

"So you stickin with me or what?" Orin asked getting straight to the point.

Audrey led out a long sigh.

"No Orin. This is the end"

Orin raised a fist prepared to slap her. He was happy no one was around to back her up this time.

"You dirty slut."

"Sorry Orin, I'm not going to take your belittling comments anymore. **WE ARE THROUGH**!"

His fist connected with her face.

"I'll pummel that twerp Seymour if he had anything to do with this." Orin fumed

Audrey let out another long sigh.

"I'll admit Orin, I do have feelings for Seymour but they only started recently. I would never cheat on you with him but I figured it was only fair to tell you I have feelings for him."

"He had nothing to do with your choice to break up with me?"

"No, none at all. **SO LEAVE HIM THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!"**

"Hell, I will."

Another fist to face connection.

"I'll punch his face in next!" Orin threatened

"**NO YOU WON"T!**

The booming voice of Mr. Mushnik made both Orin and Audrey jump.

"Mr. Mushnik, I had no idea you were watching us." Audrey said.

Mr. Mushnik was red in the face. He felt had been silent long enough and turned to face Orin.

"I never liked you from the start and I like you even less with the way I've just seen you treat Audrey. Leave her alone. I will not have you threatening my employees. If I see around here again you will be banned from the premises."

Orin was enraged. He turned his advances to Mr. Mushnik

"Raise that fist to me and I'll call the cops." It was now Mr. Mushnik's turn to threaten.

Instead of punching Mr. Mushnik Orin looked at Audrey furiously.

"You'll pay for this. I'll find a way to make you pay." Orin said.

"Leave me alone Orin, I never want to see you again…**ever**!" Audrey said

Orin walked away in a fit of rage

Mr. Mushnik put his arm around Audrey.

"You did amazing Audrey… I'm just as proud of you as I was this morning."

Audrey suddenly realized she was proud of herself too. She could finally be happy… and start a relationship with Seymour she knew she deserved. She smiled and simply said "Thanks Mr. Mushnik."


	8. Epilouge

**Standing Up Again**

**Chapter 8- Epilogue**

After breaking up with Orin Audrey had never felt so much elation. Upon getting home from work that day she immediately telephoned her family and told them about her ordeal. She did not want them to be kept in the dark about how Orin had been treating her much longer. Her father and sisters were no doubt delighted that she had overcome the abuse. She only prayed that things would be happy for them eventually. She was actually quite scared to go visit because she was afraid of having to deal with her mom's abusive ways. Audrey's parents would eventually divorce and her father and sisters moved to Boston to be closer to Mr. Fullerton's family. Audrey's mother would eventually drink herself into a coma and die.

With Orin completely out of the picture, Seymour and Audrey were able to progress their relationship to the next level. Audrey would later get her G.E.D and go to study social work at NYU to later become a therapist for children from abusive families. She and Seymour would eventually marry and have children of their own only going back to Skid Row every once in awhile to visit Crystal Chiffon and Ronette. They figured that going to Skid Row would harbor bad memories they did not want to deal with. Mushnik's Skid Row Florists eventually closed and Mr. Mushnik moved to Hilton Head South Carolina to retire. He is now an avid golfer. Audrey and Seymour now own their own flower shop called Krelborne's Flowers and Candies in East Northport New York.

As for Orin, Health and Human Services eventuatly caught up to his illegal dental practices and shut his office down. With no family or friends in New York he moved Las Vagas and became a hotel worker. He never got over how poorly he treated Audrey and was never able to get into another relationship with another woman. He would eventually die alone.


End file.
